A typical diving mask is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a waterproof head covering 10 formed of plastic, a thicker frame 20 provided forwardly of the head covering 10, the frame 20 having a plurality of holes 21 spaced around its inner edge, an integral, elongate lens 40, and a waterproof border member 30 with the lens 40 formed therein, the border member 30 having a plurality of tabs 31 spaced around its outer edge.
In assembly, align the tabs 31 with the holes 21. Next, snap the tabs 31 into the corresponding holes 21 for coupling the border member 30 and the frame 20 together. Note that the head covering 10 and the frame 20 has been assembled together and the border member 30 and the lens 40 has been assembled together respectively prior to the assembly. Thus, a complete diving mask is formed.
However, the prior diving mask has a number of drawbacks. For example, the border member 30 is secured around the lens 40 by adhesive with a peripheral projection of certain thickness formed at each of front and rear edges of the lens 40. The head covering 10 is adapted to fit with the frame 20 and in turn the frame 20 is adapted to fit with the heavy border member 30 and the lens 40. As such, a front portion of the head covering 10 is projected excessively in order to assemble the border member 30 and the lens 40 with the frame 20 as indicated by thickness D. As a result, the head covering 10 or thus the diving mask is relatively heavy (i.e., somewhat bulky). A person wearing the head covering 10 may feel a degree of discomfort on his/her face. Moreover, the border member 30 is formed around the lens 40 by injection molding and the tabs 31 of the formed border member 30 have to align with the holes 21 prior to assembly. This means that a precise alignment must be carried out in the manufacturing process. Otherwise, the assembly may fail. This inevitably will increase cost related to machining and molding. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel diving mask without the above drawbacks of prior art.